Apologize
by PureLotus
Summary: Screwing up. Tommy has made an art of it. Jude's finally caught on and is over it. Will things ever change? Better than it sounds! Set after Celebrity Skin. A few shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my third story I have written a one-shot called "Girlfriend", and my other story, "Listen to ur heart" is on a hiatus until inspiration strikes. This came to me as I was listening to "Apologize" by One Republic. This will most likely be a 2 or 3 shot. I now have time to write since AP tests are over so I'm stoked. Anyways I do not own Instant Star otherwise Jude would forget Jamie ever existed and ride away with Tommy into the sunset. **

* * *

" Jude Please! Stop!" Tommy yelled across the parking lot of G-Major to the stunning 20-year-old rock star. 

Jude picked up her pace and ran to her BMW roadster. She felt like the same old naive girl she always felt like around the one guy she had trusted and loved. She opened her car door and slammed it shut slamming the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

As she was about to peel out, Tommy stood with his hands on the back of her car not letting her back out.

"Can you just fucking listen for once in your life?!" Tommy yelled at her.

"I have no reason to listen to you Quincy! You said everything you had to say two years ago. Or have you forgot? I sure as hell haven't. Now move or I will flatten your boybander ass."

Tommy couldn't believe her. Since when was his girl such a firecracker? _Duh Quincy you left, she isn't yours anymore you gave that right up a long time ago. _Tommy let out an exasperated sigh and pushed himself away from her car. Jude turned her radio on and blasted it before speeding out of the parking lot.

"That went well." Tommy said out loud to himself and walked back inside G-Major.

Jude stepped inside her condo and slammed the door shut and threw her keys on the counter._ I can't believe him! Where the hell did he get the nerve to come back her?_ Jude sat down on her couch and leaned forward putting her face in her hands. As She did this, the ring that she kept on a silver chain fell out of her shirt and hung loosely in front of her. Jude peered down and took the ring in her hand and mindlessly rubbed it as she always did when she was frustrated. She thought back to the night where everything had changed.

* * *

_2 Years earlier…._

"_I'm Leaving." Tommy had said staring at the ground in the empty sound booth._

"_What?" Jude had replied her eyes trying to scan Tommy's for any sign of remorse or doubt._

_Everyone was outside celebrating her third album's release and the fact that in the last 24 hours it had already sold 10,000 copies. At the age of 18 she had released 3 albums one of which had gone platinum and this one was on the same road and Darius thought it would go triple. While Jude was speaking to Jamie about something she had felt the familiar warm fingers wrap around her arm and Tommy's husky voice asking to speak to her in private._

_Both had barely spoken a word to each other since the encounter with Hunter. Tommy would walk around G-Major like a ghost and since he was no longer producing Jude there was no reason for them to see each other. Jude wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him everyone time they would pass each other in the halls. He seemed so loss and she wanted to help him._

_But Tom Quincy was impossible to save._

_She had learned to accept that._

"_I have to leave Jude, there's nothing left here for me than broken memories."_

_He had finally looked her in the eyes but was careful to keep his distance for any contact with her would surely make him lose his nerve._

_Jude chewed mindlessly on her bottom lip trying to find some rhyme or reason to make him stay for not only her own selfish reasons. _

"_What about G-Major? You're an amazing producer Tommy you can't just throw that away."_

" _Music means less to me since I can't work with- I mean Karma's album is done so I don't have anymore artists right now." Tommy stopped himself from saying the real reason for his misgivings about music. The truth was producing only meant something when he was working with Jude._

"_Oh…okay where are you going?" Jude asked without any real interest._

_Tommy ran a hand through his hair, "Probably Montreal I have a house there."_

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Tonight, after the Party."_

_Jude felt the tears welling in her eyes willing them not to fall. Tommy saw a stray tear fall even when she quickly wiped it away. He unconsciously took a step towards her as if to embrace her but stopped himself at the last second._

"_Girl please don't-"_

"_Don't what Tommy? Don't love you?! I'm sorry I didn't know that I got a choice in that. Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore." Jude spat harshly forgetting her attempt to show no vulnerability to Tommy._

_Tommy stepped forward not being able to bear Jude's crying which he had never gotten use to over the years. He placed his warm fingertips on her damp cheek making her look up into his blue orbs. "I don't deserve you Jude. Look at what happened with Hunter, All I do is cause the people I love pain. And I never, never want to do that to you again."_

_Jude pushed Tommy's hand off her cheek and took a step back._

"_What about me? You're just going to leave me here by myself again? Don't I get a say in this?"_

"_No." he simply stated._

_Jude let out a sob and turned away from him. She couldn't believe after everything they had gone through he was going to throw it all away. With her back still to him she calmly exhaled._

"_Then Leave, what's holding you back obviously not me."_

_Tommy strode forward and grabbed Jude's arm to turn her around. Jude didn't fight it and held her arms around herself._

"_I'm sorry Jude but it's the only way I can ever give you a chance at happiness." Tommy choked out trying not to let his emotions get the best of him._

"_Whatever Tommy, just don't expect me to wait for you, I've been doing that for too long as it is. I hope you have a good life and can learn to forgive yourself you're the only one that can do that."_

_Jude looked back down at the floor and let another tear drop. Tommy wordlessly walked towards her and softy placed his lips to her forehead. And leaned in towards her ear. _

"_I will love you always and forever, only you."_

_With that he walked out of the sound booth and to his viper to drive away from everything he knew and the one person he loved more than his own life._

_Meanwhile..._

_Jude stood in the sound booth trying not to crumble when she looked on the soundboard a velvet box was sitting there._

_She reached out to grab it and contemplated even opening it. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she slowly opened it and let out a gasp as she saw what was inside._

_It was a star ring similar to the one she owned but it was encrusted with diamonds on a platinum band. Jude looked on the inside of the band and I elegant writing it said, " Forever my star, the one who guides me. I love you Tommy."_

_Jude put her hand to her mouth and trying to suppress her sobs but it was too late she laid on the ground with the ring pressed in the palm of her hand.

* * *

_

Things had definitely changed since that horrible night. She was living her life for herself, she had become more successful than she had ever dreamt of and she was doing it with out Tommy. Jude snapped back to reality when she heard a knock on her door. She half –heartedly walked across the room and opened the door.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Please review even if it is to say that sucked either way I'm happy with feedback. next chapter out pretty soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews I got way more than I thought I would. So I am super proud of this and I hope it is liked so let me know what you think!

* * *

Tommy stood at her door looking more godly than she remembered and she temporarily forgot about their lasting problems. He wore the same leather jacket she adored for years and blue faded jeans. She wondered how things got so messed up between them. They had a bond that not many people understood but it was painfully there. 

"Please Jude, can we talk?" Tommy asked once again with a little less force while staring intently at her.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

Jude woke up out of her daydream and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wouldn't give in to his charm or sincerity. She just wouldn't.

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that to me, I swear I would be a rich women." She stated quietly to her self, but loud enough for Tommy to hear.

Tommy smirked at that comment. "Hate to tell you girl but you already are."

It was strange that after two years of not speaking to one another that they fell back into their familiar banter. Jude missed it but she would never admit that aloud especially to Tommy Quincy.

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

"You can't do that Tommy."

"Do what?" Tommy asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Act like we're fine. Were so far from it and I doubt we ever will be again. What do you want from me?" Jude said sadly leaning on her doorframe tiredly.

"I want for us to talk. Talk about what happened those years ago and talk about _us._" He said the last part searching her face for any longing to do the same.

"We did talk. Remember the whole leaving me thing and saying nothing was left for you here. And maybe you were right. Maybe we were never meant to be."

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Jude looked back up at Tommy for the first time and she couldn't believe that she had just said that. She knew it was for the best and it was true, he had made everything perfectly clear that night. She couldn't do anything about it.

He made his choice.

"Jude please, you have to understand, I left for _you_. And by leaving I was only trying to give you a chance -"

"You already gave me this speech Tommy! It was fun enough the first time; really, I don't need to hear it again."

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

Jude slammed the door shut on Tommy and slid the lock in place. With an exasperating sigh she slid down the door and put her head in her hands. She could hear Tommy breathing outside her door as if trying to find the words to make everything all right. But nothing would be all right again, she knew that the moment she saw him walk back into her life.

"I forgave myself Jude."

Tommy whispered against the door. Jude lifted her head up when she heard this but stayed quiet.

"I came back hoping you could forgive me too." He said a little louder.

_You tell me that you're sorry_

Jude fought with herself not knowing if she should open the door . He was Tommy true and simple. But she didn't know how to trust him again. With a heavy heart she undid the lock and slowly opened the door. Tommy looked a little surprised that she had opened the door but was thankful enough.

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

"I forgave you two years ago Tommy. I forgave you when you kissed my sister twice; I forgave you for breaking my heart twice. But I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving twice." Jude put her hand to her chest where the ring lay touching it for any lasting guidance. It was ironic that she looked to the one thing that Tommy gave her when she needed answers.

"I know I have fucked up beyond too many times girl, but please give me another chance." Tommy pleaded while taking her hand in his. Jude felt the immediate sparks as his warm hand connected with her cold one. She couldn't say anything, she knew what she had to but it was so hard to admit it.

Tommy stepped closer to her and Jude continued to look at their linked hands.

"I'm sorry Jude. I'm more sorry than you will ever know." He caressed her cheek as tears were shed and rolled down her porcelain skin. Jude pulled her hand out of Tommy's and stepped back. It felt like he was missing a piece of himself when he couldn't touch her, he longed for it with every fiber of his being.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

" I know your sorry Tommy, you're always sorry. But this time apologies won't cut it." Jude managed to choke out without wholly falling apart.

Tommy couldn't believe he was hearing this. He knew it would be hard for her to forgive him but they were Jude and Tommy there was always room for forgiveness.

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"You don't mean that Jude. You can't mean that." Tommy said trying to convince himself more than her.

"I'm not that teenager anymore Tommy. I won't fall back into your arms every time you tell me your sorry, I can't."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

Tommy took her face in both of his hands and softly brushed her tears away. He looked her deeply in the eyes to find any uncertainty there. But for once he couldn't.

"I love you Jude. I always have. And I know you love me. _Please _don't throw that away." Now Tommy was fighting back tears.

Jude lightly stroked his cheek and let out a sob.

" I can't. I can't Tommy. I love you but I just can't. Please try to understand you will always be with me but I just can't do it anymore."

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new_

With this Jude pulled the chain out of her shirt and tugged on it breaking the chain. Tommy didn't understand what she was doing but when a shimmer caught his eye he realized it was the ring that he had left for her that night. She still had it but somehow it didn't comfort him like it should.

Jude pulled the ring off the chain and took Tommy's hand in her own.

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

"No Jude don't. Baby please-" Now Tommy was trying to pull his hand out of her own but he didn't have the strength.

Jude pressed the ring in his hand and closed it. Silently she brought his hand to her lips and brushed her lips across it.

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

Tommy let out a strangled sob as she did this realizing it was really over.

Jude stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across Tommy's. He tasted of mint and salt from his tears. When Tommy finally comprehended what Jude was doing the kiss was already over. It was a goodbye kiss, short and simple but it spoke volumes about their love.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

As Jude pulled away she silently whispered, "I will love you always and forever, only you."

And with that Jude turned and walked back into her condo and shut the door. With no strength left in holding back her tears she broke down in a heap on the floor just like she did those two years ago. If this was closure she never wanted to open a door in the first place.

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

Tommy still stood on her front porch trying to apprehend what had just happened when he heard Jude's sob through the door. He pressed his palm to the door still crying silently to himself.

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

* * *

_

I know you hate me… I would hate me too but I wanted it to be different. So I'm fighting with the nagging feeling of letting this be but if you feel differently let me know!


	3. Author's note: NEWS!

**_Hey guys so I have good news and bad news..._**

****

**_Bad news is I am not continung with Apologize..._**

****

**_Good news is I am writing a sequel to it called ...Sorry._**

****

**_It will most likely be 1 to 3 chapters like this one and it will be up by this weekend. I have a funeral on friday to go to of one of my teammates from volleyball and then I have fundraiser the next day so if its not up by saturday it will definitely be up on Sunday so please be patient. I am going to put the summary below so I hope you will read it!!! xoxo_**

****

**_Summary:_**

**_Its been 6 months since their last encounter that night. Darius needs Tommy to come by the studio but for what? Tommy is reluctant to see Jude again and Jude has no idea he's back in town. But fate has other plans that may not turn out the way either of them have ever thought..._**


End file.
